


Trip of a Lifetime

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu trip brings forward more then friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip of a Lifetime

Shannon watched as Tomo stood before the large picture window, staring out into the bright nothingness, completely oblivious to anything going on around him. He couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty of the man as the sun shone directly upon him, casting him in a beautiful white glow. Longing and want nearly consumed him as he fought the urge to walk up behind the man, to hold him, caress him, and kiss him in ways that he knew Tomo would never accept nor understand. He found that it took almost his entire will of being to hinder such action as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath before making his presence known. "Hey Momo…" he spoke up as he entered the room using the nickname he had pegged him with years beforehand; an overfilled duffle bag in his hand. "I'm getting ready to go and I wanted to make sure that you were ok before I did." He went on, dropping the bag as he watched Tomo turn and face him with a look of pure sadness upon his face. "I just hate leaving you like this."

"No…it's cool," Tomo replied half heartedly as he walked past Shannon and his bag, falling onto a nearby love seat. "I'll be ok." he lied, not looking up at the man standing before him because he knew that Shannon would know he was lying with just one look upon his face.

"I'm sorry that your family ducked out on you for Christmas man." Shannon said quietly as he stepped over his bag and fell onto the loveseat beside his friend. "That really was shitty of them."

"So it's my first Christmas alone…probably not my last." He muttered under his breath as he once again turned and looked out the window from his seat. "Besides they've been dying to go back to their home country and spend time with the family and when the opportunity presented itself we all knew they couldn't deny it. I'll be ok Shannon…really." He lied again, still unable to venture a look in Shannon's direction. "Where's Jared anyway? I thought that you and he would have left by now." He asked, finally glancing up at his friend and noticing the slight look of anger present there. "Shannon?"

"Jared decided that it would be more interesting if he spent the holidays with Colin in Ireland then with his brother and Grandmother in Aspen." Shannon bit out, unable to hide his anger and resentment for being ditched by his ungrateful younger brother. "He knows how much this trip means to me and Granny and he blows us off anyway for a couple of days of non-stop fucking with Colin Farrell."

"I'm sorry Shan…" Tomo whispered as he laid his hand upon the angry man's arm.

"It's ok…been this way for years. Colin calls and Jared drops everything…even his family at the drop of a hat." He knew that he sounded bitter, but he didn't care as he laid his hand upon the one on his arm for only a second before pulling it back. "It doesn't matter though because I am picking up my best girl at the airport and we are going to spend some nice quality time together. I miss spending time with her you know." Shannon looked over at Tomo with a goofy smile upon his face. "There's just something about her that makes me feel real. With her I don't have to deal with the bullshit that comes with being part of our band and Jared Leto's brother. She's home you know." His smile grew even more, only to disappear at the sad look staring back at him. "Come on…" He said, jerking himself off of the loveseat as he grabbed onto Tomo's hand and dragged him along with him. "I've got about an hour before I have to leave and that should give us just enough time to get to your place and pack up your shit before we head out on the road."

"Head out on the road…for what?" Tomo repeated, nearly losing his balance as Shannon pushed him out into the hallway of the home he practically lived in during their down time.

"You're coming with me" Shannon announced, rushing back for his bag before picking up his car keys and stuffing them into his pocket on the way.

"Shannon no…" Tomo protested, putting on the brakes as he jerked his arm out of Shannon's grasp. "This time is for you and your Grandmother. I don't belong there and besides I would only be in the way. You go and have a good time and I will see you once you get back," He tried to walk away, but once again felt a grip upon his arm before he was thrust out into the bright California day.

"Are you kidding me? If my Granny found out that you were spending Christmas alone she would skin me alive. Besides…" He grinned as he practically forced Tomo into the front seat of his car. "I sometimes think that she loves you more then she loves me," He laughed as he slammed the door shut, cutting off Tomo's complaints before running over towards the driver's side. "So shut the fuck up about it." He cut Tomo off once again as he tried to protest, "You're coming with me and that's final." He knew he had done the right thing as Tomo sat back and pretended to be upset, but the small smile upon his face gave him away without question.

"What time does your Grandmother's flight come in tomorrow?" Tomo asked through a yawn as he and Shannon sat at a road side gas station drinking coffee ten hours into their road trip.

"About noon," Shannon replied as he downed the rest of his coffee, eyeing Tomo's nearly full cup sitting before him. "I figure we will be in Aspen in about four more hours and then we can sleep in a bit before we go and pick her up," His inner demon winning as he reached over and snagged the strong brew before downing it as well.

"Hey…" Tomo cried out, glaring at Shannon with no real force behind it. "So why did you decide to drive to Aspen and not fly?" He ignored the grin staring back at him, playing with the empty cup instead.

"It's something Jared and I have always done since we started this yearly tradition several years back. He and I road trip it to Aspen while our granny arrives in first class style all the way. I guess it just started out as a way to spend some quality time together away from everything…until certain Irish actors came into his life." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Shannon," Tomo spoke up quietly. "I know that having me tag along is not the way that you wanted to spend your vacation. I know that you would rather spend time with your brother and…"

"I love spending time with you Tomo. There is nothing that I would rather do right now then spend time with you…so shut the fuck up about it already." Shannon cut him off, his voice leaving no room for argument as he got up and left Tomo sitting there as he purchased another coffee. "Now pack up your shit and let's get this show on the road. I want to get to the cabin before midnight."

Tomo didn't say anything, but he couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across his face as he ran after Shannon. "You really don't care for Colin do you?" He asked once they were back on the road and the silence around them was starting to get to him. "You know that Jared is only happy when he's talking to Colin…thinking of Colin…being with Colin."

"No shit Sherlock," Shannon belted out, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "It's not that I don't like Colin. It's just that he demands so much of Jared's time and it's something that he doesn't have a lot of." Shannon knew that he sounded jealous, as he focused his attention to the empty road ahead of him, but that's just what he was.

"He still loves you Shannon…" Tomo spoke up; knowing that he'd pretty much hit the nail on the head at the look upon his friends face, "You will always be important in his life. Hell you two are closer then any brothers I know…even my own."

"I know…" Shannon surrendered his lock on the road as he turned to look at Tomo. "I just miss him sometimes you know. I was really hoping to catch up with him and just spend some good quality family time with him and my Grandmother and then Colin called and he just dropped everything like a hot potato." He once again couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, but it was soon replaced with a snorted giggle as Tomo undid his seatbelt and slide across the leather seat before pulling him into somewhat of a distorted hug.

"I know that I am not the infamous Jared Leto…but you got me man," He smiled, giving Shannon another quick squeeze before sliding back into his former spot.

"Thanks…" Was the only word Shannon could mutter as the smile on his face grew even larger. The rest of the drive was spent in silence as they each lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me?" Shannon asked hours later as the two of them laid side by side and exhausted on a large bed within the cabin. "I make no promises that I stay on my side of the bed though," He chuckled, turning to face Tomo as he lay on his side as well. "Jared bitches something fierce every time that we come up here and have to share this bed. He says that I hog the bed and snore like a freight train and yet as much as he bitches he refuses to put two twin beds in here instead."

"You seem to forget that I've shared a bed with you before Leto and you do hog the bed and snore like a freight train…but I have this handy dandy helper and it always seems to work like a charm." Tomo laughed as he held up his arm, pointing at his elbow. One blow to the ribs usually does the trick as I recall," He laughed again at the look of laughter on Shannon's face. "Night Shannon…" He spoke softly, turning his eyes away before he lost himself in the hazel depths gazing back at him.

"Night Tomo…" Shannon replied in turn as he reached behind him and turned off the light, disappointment filling him as the room was coated in total darkness.

Sometime during the middle of the night, Tomo woke to the press of a warm body against his own. For a moment he considered giving Shannon the blow that he had promised earlier for hogging the bed, but as a warm breath wafted across his neck and a strong arm wrapped around his middle, he found that he could not. Instead, he closed his eyes and allowed the warmth and the comfort of Shannon's body to sooth him, loosing himself in slumber within mere moments.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well this is a nice surprise." Grandma Ruby cried out as she entered the waiting area of the airport, finding her Grandson and Tomo waiting for her with open arms. "Tomo…it's wonderful to see you again," She laughed happily as he picked her up and twirled her around in a huge bear hug as he planted a big wet sloppy kiss upon her cheek. "Put me down young man…what people must be thinking," The elderly women blushed, grabbing onto Tomo for support once he had placed her back on the hard floor.

"They'd think…who is that beautiful young lady on that man's arm?" Tomo beamed as he hugged Shannon's grandmother once again, realizing just how much he truly did love the elderly lady.

"Liar…but I love you for it." She beamed even brighter as she turned to face her flesh and blood. "Shannon my baby…come give your granny a hug," She opened her arms wide as her favorite grandson fell into them.

"See I told you she loves you more," Shannon giggled, avoiding the playful swats coming his way from the only woman in the world that could ground him like no other. "Just kidding granny…I know you love me." His grin grew even more as he picked the shorter women up and hugged her fiercely. "I love you too," He whispered against her ear, tears misting his eyes at just how much his words were true. "So…you ready to head back to the cabin and spend some quality time with us?"

"A whole week with two of the most handsome men on the planet…I am so there." She laughed good naturedly as she allowed the two men to each take an arm as they led her out of the airport. "So…where is my wayward Grandson now?" She asked once her bags had been placed in the trunk of the car and they were on their way towards their cabin.

"Where else…" Shannon mumbled under his breath as he focused on the snowy road before him.

"He's with Colin…" Tomo supplied, ignoring the look of annoyance he received from Shannon through the rearview mirror.

"Ahh yes…Colin. So I take it those two are still an item?" She asked, already getting her answer by the looks of full blown jealousy she received from Shannon. "Been years now hasn't it?" She questioned, even though she already knew the answer. "Colin makes him happy and as long as Jared is happy then I am happy." She went on, looking between the two boys sitting in the car with her. "So Tomo…what about you? Anyone special in your life now? Last time I saw you…you were seeing someone whose name escapes me now"

"Vicki…we broke up a while ago. She was having a hard time with our touring schedule and that fact that even when I was home…I wasn't. Always complained that the Leto's ruled my life and well…you know" Tomo replied with a grin, locking eyes with Shannon's once again before focusing his attention to the women sitting in front of him. "We ended on good terms though…still friends and all."

"What about you Shannon…anyone special in your life?" She asked her Grandson, noticing the way that Shannon's eyes lingered upon the back seat passenger before focusing them back on the road.

"No…no one special. I don't have time to any of that shit…too busy." He mumbled, glancing at his grandmother quickly and then back again.

"Not too busy…just haven't found the right person just yet." She supplied, lying her hand upon Shannon's arm and giving it a playful squeeze. "Who knows…she or he…" She emphasized as she glanced over at Tomo. "Could be right under your nose…you just have to wake up and realize that they are right there in front of you."

Shannon chose to ignore his grandmother's comment as thankfully Tomo's blackberry took that exact moment to ring. "It's Jared…" Tomo spoke up answering the phone as it continued to ring within his hand. "What the fuck are you doing calling my phone man?" He answered, blushing at the scolding look he received from Shannon's Grandmother. "Sorry…" He mouthed before handing the phone over to her. "Says he's been trying to call your cell all morning but he keeps getting your voicemail." He spoke to Shannon, watching the dark look that crossed the older mans face as he watched his grandmother taking to his younger brother.

"I must have left it at the cabin." He said with no real emotion behind his words because he knew he had left it there on purpose.

"You don't go anywhere without your phone." Tomo said to Shannon, once again ignoring the dirty look he shot his way. "You fucking did it on purpose." He exclaimed, mouthing the word sorry to the Leto's grandmother once again as he locked eyes with Shannon's through the rearview mirror. "You're really upset about this aren't you?" He questioned in a small whisper as Ruby continued to chatter on the phone with her missing grandson.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was Shannon's retort as he pulled into the cabin's driveway, determined to cease such conversations pertaining to Jared and his love life. "Help granny out of the car and I'll get her bags." He ordered Tomo as he slid out of the car, walking around to the trunk as he began to unpack it.

"Shannon…Jared wants to talk to you" He heard his grandmother call out to him as he walked towards the house loaded down with her things.

"Hands full…busy." He grunted as he struggled with the key to the lock as well. He didn't wait for a response as he stumbled inside; situating the luggage along the wall of his grandmother's room, praying that he wouldn't have to talk to his missing sibling. "Did you pack enough granny?' He asked when the elderly women entered the room a few moments later, thankfully her hands void of Tomo's cell phone.

"Shannon…are you ok?" She asked as he took in the tense and almost frazzled look of her eldest grandson.

"I'm fine…really" Shannon lied as he took her tiny hands into his own and kissed them tenderly. "I'm just really tired and in need of this vacation. This last year has been rough of me…on us." He corrected at the intense look he was receiving from the smaller woman. "I just need this break and there is nothing more that I want then to spend it with you" He smiled genuinely as he pulled her into his arms, "I've just really missed you."

"I've missed you too baby." Grandma Ruby smiled against Shannon's chest. "Now you and Tomo go and relax and do what it is that young men your age do. Leave this old woman to tend to her boys and figure out what I am going to do about dinner." She shooed him away as she made her way into the living area heading towards the kitchen.

"Granny wait…" Shannon cried out, hindering her efforts as he walked around to face her. "I didn't bring you on this trip so you could tend to us. This is your vacation too. We can order in tonight and…"

"Order in…that's insane when I have a perfectly good kitchen here. Did you get everything I needed off of the grocery list I sent to your e-mail?" She asked, hands on hips as she waited impatiently for Shannon to reply.

"I had them stock everything you needed before we got here," Shannon answered, with a smile knowing that the battle was already lost as he grandmother leaned up and kissed him upon the cheek before heading off to the kitchen once again. His smile widening even more as he watched Tomo enter the kitchen as well asking if he could help, before being rushed out by the wonderful woman.

"You could have warned me." Tomo scolded Shannon as he walked up to him, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hey…you've known her for years and you should know by now how she is when it comes to the kitchen and cooking." Shannon laughed, wrapping his arm around Tomo's neck as he dragged him into the living room. "Come on loser…I challenge you to a game of chess."

Tomo didn't feel like a loser as he wrapped his free arm around Shannon's waist and followed the older man into the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Jesus your grandmother can cook," Tomo groaned with a smile as he undressed himself for bed, falling onto it's softness with an extra groan for his effort. "I swear I feel as if I am going to explode at any minute." He complained some more as he rubbed his overfull stomach. "I can't believe that I ate so much."

"Well no one told you to go in for a third helping at dinner and then picking at the leftovers before coming up here." Shannon chuckled at his friend as he too prepared for bed.

"I couldn't help it." Tomo replied back with a smile. "Everything was so damed good. She really should think about opening her own restaurant because everything she makes is amazing. I have a degree from one of the best cooking schools in the United States and I will never be able to cook like she does. Shit…don't jostle the bed so much you fucker." He complained as Shannon climbed onto the bed beside him, his stomach slightly painful from its fullness. "Shannon…" He whined looking over at the man staring back at him. "Will you rub my belly?" His words turned pleading as he added his patient puppy dog eyes and lip pout to the mix in order to get his way.

"Fuck no…you wanted to eat like a pig now you suffer for it." Shannon exclaimed but with no real emotion behind it because he knew there was nothing that he would rather do then rub Tomo's belly or any part of his body for that matter.

"Please Shan…please. I promise to return the favor at a later date if you do this for me." His pleading intensified as he once again turned pleading brown eyes at the man that since he met him always seemed to screw with his emotions.

"I would never eat like the little piggy you were tonight…so what good will your promise do me?" Shannon giggled as he watched Tomo lift up his shirt, exposing his rounded belly.

"I'll rub anything else that you want then." Tomo replied all too quickly, cursing himself mentally as the image of the thing he wanted to rub the most invaded his mind. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant dumb ass." Shannon decided to give the Croatian a reprieve as he slid forward and placed his hand upon Tomo's stomach. "Now lay back and close your eyes and enjoy this because it sure won't happen again." He lied, knowing that if Tomo had asked him to do just about anything, he would without a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks Shan…love you man" Tomo replied with a satisfied smile as he lay back and snuggled into the soft pillows behind his head.

"Yeah yeah…love you too." Shannon responded with a slight smile, one that Tomo didn't see due to his eyes being closed.

Tomo was near sleep mere moments after Shannon began to tend to him, the warmness of his hands working wonders on his relaxation. His hands were warm and tender and unlike anything Tomo had ever felt before. He couldn't remember a time that he felt more happy and content in his life as he laid his hands atop the one rubbing his belly, sleep finally taking him in fully.

To Shannon, never in his life had he seen anything as beautiful as Tomo looked sleeping beside him. He was still in awe of the man's gentle beauty and that fact that he never fully realized just how much of a looker he truly was. He recalled the first time he had met Tomo and how young and innocent he had looked then, not much changing still many years and several tours later. He could still remember the exact moment when he knew his feelings for Tomo were more then just simple friendship and how it was a constant struggle to keep those feelings for him to himself. He wished desperately that things could be different, wished that he could finally break down and tell Tomo how he truly felt about him, but he knew all thoughts and feelings needed to be kept locked up inside. In the years that Shannon had known Tomo, not once had he mentioned or even seemed interested in another man, the proof being in the long line of women he dated until he met and fell in love with one in particular. A small frown covered his lips as he recalled just how happy Tomo was with that women and just how devastated he was when it came to an end. Never in his life had he been more jealous of anyone then he was of that woman and still was due to the closeness of their relationship despite the fact that they were no longer together. Noticing that Tomo was sound asleep he gently removed the hands from atop his own, placing them on the sleeping man's stomach before lying down beside him. A sigh of contentment escaped over his lips as Tomo took that exact moment to snuggle up close to him, sleep finding him shortly thereafter.

Several days had passed since the tummy incident, but that didn't stop Tomo from enjoying himself and nightly having Shannon rub his overfull stomach. He kept telling himself that it was because of the tasty food that his grandmother made for them daily, but deep inside he knew it was because he just loved the feel of Shannon's hands on his body.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Christmas Eve…

"Sure we can't help you with the dishes granny?" Shannon asked his grandmother as she stood before the kitchen sink elbow deep in sudsy water.

"No baby…you and Tomo go and relax while I clean up. Later on I will bring out my world famous eggnog and desserts." She called out over her shoulder before going back to her task.

"Jesus I love your grandmother." Tomo grunted as he pushed himself away from the table and dragged his full ass into the living room.

"Yeah no shit…" Shannon laughed as he walked behind his friend. "You keep eating her cooking the way that you are and I will have to get a horse trailer and hitch it up to the car to get you home."

"Fuck you…" Tomo laughed, holding his aching belly once again, but knowing that Shannon was right. "Shan…" He whined as he looked up at his friend with the pout he knew got to Shannon every time.

"I swear you do this shit on purpose." Shannon chuckled as he fell backwards onto the couch. "Sit here." He pointed in between his legs, grunting under his breath as Tomo did his bidding, his ass coming in contact with his dick. "Lean back…" He pulled on Tomo's shoulders as the man lay back across his stomach, lying his head upon his chest. It wasn't long after Shannon started rubbing slow circles across Tomo's stomach that he noticed the younger man was sleeping, once again following suit as he laid back against the couch cushions and fell into slumber himself.

"You blind fools." Ruby whispered kindly to the sleeping boys as she walked into the room and found them snuggled together fast asleep on the couch. "When will you see what is right in front of you and always has been?" She kissed them both tenderly upon the cheek before sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, picking up her sewing as she hummed quietly to herself.

"Jesus get off of me you fat piggy." Shannon groaned as he tried to slip out from behind Tomo hours later, Tomo's elbow poking painfully at his full bladder.

"Hmm…what?" Tomo asked sleepily as he opened his eyes and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I have to piss…get off of me," Shannon ground out, pushing Tomo off of him altogether before literally rushing into the bathroom to relieve himself. "Good lord piggy…we are so going to have to put you on a diet once we get back to the real world." He joked as Tomo walked past him in the same direction, the cutest sleep filled smirk upon his face.

"Yeah…no doubt but for now I am just enjoying it," He replied, his smile widening as he walked up to Shannon and kissed him playfully upon the cheek. "And as long as I have you rubbing my fat ass it's all good."

"Your belly I don't mind…just keep your ass away from me," Shannon teased back, turning away before Tomo could see the lies in his eyes. Neither noticed the soft sigh of frustration that escaped from the grandmother's lips and the way that she rolled her eyes as she listened to the two from across the room.

"Dessert anyone?" Ruby asked as she pulled herself out of her chair before making her way into the kitchen.

"Heck yeah…"Tomo cried out as he exited the bathroom, rushing into the kitchen and past Shannon, who could only shake his head in wonder as to where his friend was putting it all.

"Well boys I think that this old woman will be hitting the hay." They both heard grandma Ruby yawn as she pulled herself up from her chair. "Tomo…some more eggnog before I head off to bed?" She smiled at the younger boy sitting next to her Grandson on the couch as they both smiled up at her in return.

"No more eggnog for Momo…" Shannon spoke up for Tomo, laughing out loud at the grunted groan he got for using his pet nickname for him. "He's tipsy enough as it is. Go to bed granny…Tomo and I will clean up this mess and then head off our selves. Night…love you" He kissed the elderly women on the cheek, watching as Tomo struggled off of the couch in order to do the same.

"I really love your grandmother…" Tomo grinned drunkenly at Shannon once they watched her disappear into her room, "And I really love you," He blurted out, cursing himself silently for allowing his tongue to get away from him. "Stupid ass that you are." he added to protect himself before turning around and stumbling into the kitchen. "Fuck…" She spoke under his breath as he eyed the remaining eggnog sitting on the counter, pouring it clumsily into a glass before finishing it off in one swallow. No words were spoken as Shannon entered the kitchen trying to clean up the mess that Tomo had made, while trying to keep the man out of his way while he did.

"Jesus Christ Tomo…would you fucking walk already." Shannon growled quietly as he and Tomo struggled down the hallway towards their room.

"Can't…" Tomo drawled out in return with a cheeky grin as he wrapped his arms around Shannon's neck, burying his face within the crevice there. "Can't feel my legs…carry me baby please."

"Baby…boy you really are drunk aren't you?" The older man chuckled as he slid his arm under Tomo's knees and hoisted him up. "Holy fuck we really need to put you on a fucking diet." He found himself winded as he finally stumbled the two of them into the bedroom, practically throwing the guitar player onto the bed in need of putting some much needed distance between them. "Get ready for bed." He called out over his shoulder as he rushed into the bedroom practically slamming the door behind him. "Fuck…" He rushed out on a heated breath, laying his head against the coolness of the door as he tried to get control of his overactive hormones. He had known that being this close to Tomo over the holiday was going to be tough enough, he just had no idea how tough as he recalled the way that Tomo's body felt against his own. He couldn't believe the inner battle raging inside him for want of a simple kiss and just how much the word baby coming from his mouth had affected him so much.

"Shannon…I've got to piss come on man," He heard the man that was the cause of his confusion bellow out from behind the door. Ignoring the protesting man, Shannon went about his business, refusing to look at the Croatian once he exited the bathroom. Tomo seemed to have sobered up a bit, but not enough to Shannon's liking as he left the room and headed into the kitchen for a strong cup of coffee. When he returned he found Tomo lying on the bed with a none-to-happy look upon his face.

"You ok?" Shannon asked with concern as he placed the warm cup on the nearby nightstand, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Stomach acting up?" He asked trying to hide his hopefulness at once again lying his hands upon Tomo. "Tomo?" Confusion coated his words as Tomo reached out and placed his hand upon the side of his face, not speaking a word but his eyes trying to say something to Shannon that he could not quite understand.

"Thanks Shannon…" Tomo finally responded as the tips of his fingers trailed down the drummer's cheek.

"For what?" Shannon asked still confused.

"For just being the man that you are. Just knowing you in these last few years has meant so much to me. I've always wanted to tell you that." He continued, those same fingers tracing over pouting lips that he longed to kiss more then anything.

"It only took you getting drunk to tell me huh?" Shannon chuckled, taking Tomo's hand off of his face because it was starting to affect him in ways that he knew that it shouldn't.

"Yeah…" Tomo said softly, closing his eyes in order to hide the disappointment he knew Shannon would see there when his hand was laid upon his stomach.

Shannon continued to sit beside the man hoping and praying that Tomo would make another move, do something, anything. He figured the man was asleep when no other action was taken, getting up off of the bed as he walked over towards the other side of the room as he prepared for bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the feel of warm hands upon his body. "Tomo…" He spoke the other mans name as he tried to turn around, those same strong hands hindering his efforts.

"You are so beautiful Shannon" He heard Tomo mumble softly, his hands running their way up and down his arms and shoulders. "I've always thought so from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Tomo…what are you doing?" Shannon asked, finding it almost impossible to breathe as he ignored the hands that were causing him to grow hard from their attention and turned around.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Tomo ignored Shannon's question as he reached out with an unsteady hand and cupped the older mans face like before. "Not only do you have outer beauty…but an inner one as well. I've always thought so…always fucking wanted you Shan." He rushed out; ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving as he pressed their bodies together before leaning down for a kiss. He felt Shannon hesitate for only a moment before he felt him give in, his tongue invading his mouth in full force and exploration. Closing his eyes, Tomo fell into the kiss, only to jerk them open a moment later as the warmness of Shannon's mouth and body left him alone and completely cold.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shannon cried from across the other side of the room.

"I thought I was kissing you…or you were kissing me." Tomo responded with a playful grin as he stumbled over towards Shannon to pick up where they had left off, nearly losing his balance as the drummer pushed him away before stalking off to the other side of the room once again. "Shannon please…I want you so badly." Tomo half moaned, half sobbed in frustration. "Please baby…I need you."

Shannon could only stand before him in dumb shock as he tried to filter Tomo's words though his brain. They were words that he had longed to hear for too many years for him to remember and yet as they played over and over in his mind he found that they didn't have the same effect that he hoped they would have. "You're drunk Tomo and you have no idea what you are talking about." He responded sharply not even trying to mask his frustration. "Go to bed and sleep this off and we can pretend that none of this shit ever happened."

"I don't want to pretend," Tomo pouted like a spoiled child as he bound over towards Shannon, tripping over his own feet as he did before falling into Shannon's arms. "I know what I said you fucker…now shut the fuck up and kiss me." His words were demanding as he wrapped his arms around Shannon's neck before diving forward to kiss the man who just stood there unmoving, the anger in his eyes flashing and screaming out warning signs, signs that Tomo choose to ignore. Without another thought he crushed his lips to Shannon's once again waiting for his tongue to invade his mouth the way he had done so before. Instead all he felt was the hard floor hit his ass, his mind cluttered and confused as he tried to figure out what the hell happened and why his jaw was suddenly hurting. "You fucking hit me." He slurred as he looked up at Shannon, holding his jaw as the room him started to spin a little.

"Is this what you really want Tomo?" Shannon questioned hatefully as he began to pace before the man. "Do you really want a drunken fuck with me? You've never shown any interest before and now all of a sudden you want me in a way that would not only fuck up the band…but our friendship as well." His words were angry and even hate filled but he didn't care because the pain in his heart was speaking for him and there was no stopping it. "I could never do that to you…to us"

"Why does it have to be anything Shannon? Why can't it just be two men sharing themselves…their bodies. It wouldn't have to change anything. You've been with men before…lots of them. Hell you've fucked your way through practically every state that we've been through…why should this time be different?" He regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth at the look of hurt and sadness staring back at him through Shannon's eyes. "Shannon…I…" He tried to speak, but the man before him wouldn't allow him.

"Yes…I've been with lots of different men in my years Tomo," He began slowly; his heart aching and near breaking at Tomo's word, "I've pretty much fucked my way through every state we've been in as you so kindly put it…but in all the years that I've known you never once have you shown any interest in men or me. You're drunk and out of your mind and as much as I would love to throw you on that bed and add you to my list of conquests…I could never do you like that. Now shut the fuck up…get in bed and sleep off all that shit in your system that has turned you into a total and complete moron and I'll see you later this morning." With that said Shannon made haste for the door.

"Shannon…wait…where are you going?" Tomo cried out, stumbling to get up, yet only falling flat on his ass once again.

"I can't be near you right now. I'm going to go sleep on the couch. Good night Tomo and Merry Christmas." His words were laced with anger and resentment as he turned away from the man gawking up at him from the floor, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Shannon…baby." He heard the sleepy voice of his grandmother behind him as he sat on the couch face hidden within his hands. "Everything ok?" She asked, already knowing the answer by the look of upset that was plastered across her grandsons face.

"Yeah…fine," Shannon lied, putting on his best pretend face, "Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you"

"You and Tomo had a fight?" She asked the question she already knew the answer to.

"Yeah…but it's ok. No worries. Go back to bed…everything will be fine in the morning." He assured, not believing his own words but hoping that she would and give him some alone time to think about everything that had just happened.

"He finally told you." She ignored his request, sitting down on the couch beside him, taking his hand into her own.

"Told me what?" Shannon asked in true confusion.

"That he loves you and let me guess you freaked out?" She supplied the answer, squeezing Shannon's hand even tighter at the look of shock looking back at her.

"He told me something but it had nothing to do with loving me." Shannon bit out, jumping up off of the couch as he walked over to stand before the Christmas tree.

"You two have been dancing around each other for as long as you have been in this band together and it's damned frustrating to know that you both love each other but are too stupid to do anything about it." She scolded, stamping her foot in frustration as she stared at Shannon's back.

"He doesn't love me," Shannon retorted, turning to face the woman, "He wants to fuck me as some sort of man on man experiment. He's never been into men before and now that he's drunk he thinks that he can just play out his experimentation on me…well he can't. I couldn't take it…my heart couldn't take it." Sadness coated him as he once again turned to face the Christmas tree. "I've been in love with him for so long now…real love you know." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before focusing back onto the colorful lights glittering before him. "I've never felt like this with anyone before but I knew that it could never happen…that it was just a fantasy that I could play out in my mind whenever I wanted and I was ok with that. Tonight…it just hurt to know that he thinks so little of me that he could have a drunken fuck with me and be ok with everything afterward. I hurts to know that he could never love me the way that I love him and that he'll never know how much he means to me." Tears threatened to bleed from his eyes but he forced them back as he turned to face his grandmother, instead finding a tearful Tomo standing behind him instead. He looked showered and sober, but with a look of pure shock upon his face.

"Shannon…" Tomo spoke in barely a whisper, unable to move or function beyond that.

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that" Shannon spoke up brokenly, finally allowing one single tear to bleed down his cheek.

"I'm glad that I did." Tomo replied, finally taking a step forward, only to step back as Shannon looked as if he were ready to bolt from the room.

"Why? It doesn't mean anything to you or make any difference." His words were tight and thin, while his heart was near bursting from his chest from the fear and the pain.

"It makes all the difference in the world," Tomo exclaimed, marching over to Shannon before grabbing onto both arms to hinder his escape, "because I feel the same way."

"No you don't…so why do you keep fucking with me? What have I done to you to deserve this Tomo? You're drunk…just leave me the fuck alone." Shannon belted out, jerking away from Tomo while marching for the front door and some much needed air. He didn't get far before he was caught from behind and forced around so quickly that he nearly lost his balance.

"Now you listen to me Shannon Leto…" Tomo screamed directly within his face. "First…I have never nor will I ever fuck with you in the manner that you seem to think that I will. Two…as for being drunk…look in my eyes Shannon…because I am more then sober at this moment in time. Three…I have been with men before…plenty of them but I chose not so share that part of my life with you guys because of my own stupid reasons. Fourth…I never meant to accuse you of whoring around and you will never know how sorry I am for saying that to you. Last…but not least," Stopping for a moment he took a deep breath, gazing deep into Shannon's eyes before beginning again, "Jesus Shannon…I fucking love you. I've been in love with you for so long…but I just didn't know if you felt the same and if you did how to express it to you. Getting drunk wasn't the best idea but my thought process behind it was that if you rejected me that I could play it off a drunken stupidity the next day. "I'm so sorry Shannon. Say something…please."

"No…" Shannon responded before wrapping his arms around Tomo's waist and pulling him in for a much anticipated kiss.

"You're crushing me." Tomo giggled like a school boy, but Shannon could tell that he didn't mind because he was holding onto him just as tightly. "So what does this mean?" He asked winded as his grip around Shannon tightened just a bit more in fear of it being all a dream. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think?" Shannon grinned in response as he leaned down and kissed Tomo quickly upon his own grinning lips, before pulling back and running out of the living room.

"Hey…where are you going?" He called out after Shannon in full confusion.

"To call Jared…" He announced quite loudly as he raced down the hallway, diving for his cell phone that was lying on the nightstand aside of the bed.

"You haven't wanted to talk to Jared all week and now you want to speak to him. Oh…" The light in Tomo's brain went on as he realized the true reason for Shannon's anger towards his younger brother. It wasn't because Jared had ditched him to be with his lover, it was because he had a lover to ditch him for. He watched Shannon blush cutely at his realization, crossing the room without hesitation at his outstretched hand. "You're so fucking cute when you blush." He murmured against Shannon's ear as he lay beside him on the bed, kissing and nipping his way along the outer shell. He ducked for a second as Shannon swatted playfully at him, only to return to his task as he sucked the tender lobe into his mouth. He couldn't stop the grin that plastered its way across his face at the look of bliss upon his soon to be lovers face, and the way that he stammered and stuttered once Jared answered the phone. Pushing the drummer backwards, he slinked his way up his body kissing over his naked chest, straddling him before leaning down to kiss around the phone and the mouth it was covering. He listened with interest how Shannon apologized to his brother for his rudeness and explained why he had been that way. Tears glittered within his eyes as he listened to the drummer tell their leader about he and Tomo and how much he truly loved him, realizing quite quickly that Jared had known all along. His smile only grew when Shannon handed off the phone to him as he listened to Jared lecture him about how special Shannon was to him and how he would cause him all sorts of bodily harm if he hurt him. Tomo made a vow that he would do everything in his being to make sure that Shannon never hurt or felt unloved before telling Jared that he loved him too and to fuck off before cutting the line off.

"He's going to kill you for that." Shannon chuckled, pulling Tomo on top of him as he began to explore the heated expanse of skin across his back with his hands.

"I don't give a fuck. I've waited entirely too long for this to happen and I don't want to waste a minute more with your brother on the phone."

"I agree…" Shannon replied with a lust filled leer as he reversed their roles and flipped Tomo onto his back, removing the remnants of their clothing before he did.

"Wow…you're pretty good at that." Tomo hissed when their hardened cocks came into contact with each other for the very first time.

"Yeah…you know what else I am good at?" Shannon teased, tracing his tongue across Tomo's heaving chest.

"What…what?" He squeaked, his back arching up off the bed as a sensitive nipple was tugged between Shannon's front teeth.

"This…" Shannon teased his nipple some more before he took his actions downward, licking and nipping his way across his body before nuzzling his nose against an already leaking penis.

Tomo never in his life had felt anything as amazing as Shannon's mouth as he inhaled his dick deeply into it and began a rhythm of playful torture that soon had him crying out in wild abandon. He wanted it to last forever, but with each lick, suck, nibble he felt himself falling closer and closer to the edge before finally giving in altogether and erupting his load down Shannon's seemingly eager throat. "Shan…amaze…wow" He knew his words were incoherent at best, but Shannon seemed to understand as he kissed and licked his way back up his shivering body. "Love you…love you so much." He declared once his task had been done and his lover was once again lying atop of him.

"Love you too Momo." Shannon smiled brightly, his heart feeling light and full of so much love that he found it nearly impossible to breath.

"Shannon…"

"Mmmm?"

"Need you baby…"

"I'm right here"

"Inside me…please" Tomo begged, tears once again glistening within his eyes at his need and the realization that he was finally making love to the man who had practically held his heart from the moment he had laid eyes upon him. Those words were music to Shannon's ears as he kissed Tomo quite thoroughly before shifting his body downwards until he was kneeling before his lover.

"You're so fucking beautiful" He whispered in full awe of Tomo's beauty and that fact that he was about to make love to the man. He didn't wait for Tomo to reply as he lifted his legs upwards, lying them across his chest and shoulders before sucking two fingers into his mouth. "Are you ready?" He asked, once again not waiting for a reply because deep brown eyes spoke for him. Once fully moistened he gently traced his fingers around Tomo's entrance before sliding them inside. He watched Tomo's face for any major pain or discomfort and when he received none he began to stretch him gently and when he felt he was ready with more force.

"Fucking Christ Shannon" Tomo cried out a bit irritated that Shannon was making him what for what he wanted. "I'm not a fucking girl…stop fucking around and fuck me already" He growled as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Shannon's shoulders before attacking his mouth so roughly that it left no room for what he wanted next. "Yeah baby…" His words echoed loudly around them as Shannon took his heed and tackled him to the bed before plowing his eager ass with his more then eager dick. Their cries of passion and want were mingled as thrust after thrust was played out until each was towering on the brink of mind blowing explosion. Sweat and saliva combined in their joining as wet bodies slide together in beautiful friction. Breath was lost as heart beats raced while the two lost themselves in wild abandon before falling over the edge of oblivion. "Je…sus…" Tomo stammered winded as Shannon fell heavily atop his heaving body, his arms wrapping tightly around him in order to keep him deep inside for just a few moments longer.

"Shit…" Was all Shannon could mutter, smiling against Tomo's sweaty neck before kissing it playfully. The next several hours were spent kissing and exploring until exhausted converged upon them, the two of them locked safely within each others arms.

"Afternoon boys. Merry Christmas…" Grandma Ruby beamed up at the sleepy two late into the afternoon as they stumbled into the living room. "Hungry? Seems you two might have worked up quite an appetite last night" She continued her playful torture, her smile widening at the matching blushes she received for her words. "No worries though…good thing I always carry a pair of ear plugs just in case"

"Granny…" Shannon cried out, his face so red he felt he would die from the heat and embarrassment.

"What…I had to get my beauty sleep somehow" Her laughter continued as he slid out of her chair and walked up to her boys. "Regardless…I am just so happy that you two finally got your head out of your rear ends" Giggles wafted behind her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I swear she's a cleaner version of Jared" Tomo laughed quietly as he leaned his head against Shannon's shoulder. "Merry Christmas Shannon"

"You have no idea" Shannon signed, lying his head upon Tomo's for a moment before pulling the man into his arms. "Merry Christmas…love you"

"Love you too" Tomo responded with a love filled smile as he leaned down and kissed Shannon with all the love and passion that he felt for the older man.

"Oh and before I forget" They heard grandma Ruby giggle as she entered the room once again, placing a plate full of sandwiches upon the table. "Dinner will be a bit later tonight. I've just got so much to do" She said with a smile as she patted the two boys upon their still reddened cheeks. "Now eat up and then why don't the two of you go and take a nap…or whatever else boys in love do"

"Granny…" Shannon exclaimed in pretend shock as he released Tomo and rushed up to his wayward grandmother. "You are really too much" He laughed as he picked her up, holding tightly within his arms as he swung her around. "And you wonder where Jared gets his dirty ways"

"Put me down you silly boy" She squealed happily, wrapping her arms around her grandson's neck before speaking against his ear. "I really am happy for you baby. Tomo's a great man and I know that the two of you will be very happy together" With that said she kissed him quickly on the cheek and left him standing there with a tearful smile upon his face.

"You ok?" Tomo asked as he wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist, lying his chin upon his shoulder.

"Never been better" Shannon smiled over at his lover, kissing him cutely upon his nose before taking his hand and walking the two of them over to the table.

"You know I think that your granny had a great idea. Why don't we go back to our room and take a nice long nap" Tomo yawned after inhaling several sandwiches. "And if your good I might even let you rub my belly" He smiled sweetly, placing his hand upon Shannon's knee. "Or other things…" His smile turned evil as he ran his hand up the drummer's leg, cupping the obvious bulge within his pants.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them" Shannon chuckled, placing his hand atop Tomo's as he began a friction that soon had him harder and trying desperately to control the moans threatening to escape over his lips. "Bedroom…now" He demanded as he pushed back his chair, hand still holding Tomo's hand before together they raced towards their room.

"I've got a better idea" Tomo cooed against Shannon's ear once they reached the privacy of their bedroom, as he started to remove Shannon's shirt. "Why don't we take a nice hot shower before we take that nap?"

"What a wonderful idea" Shannon responded with a lust filled smile as he ripped his shirt off the remainder of the way before working on the rest of his and then Tomo's clothes. He had Tomo plastered against the wall the moment that they entered the tiny stall, his laughter echoing loudly around them as Tomo cursed him a blue streak for not allowing the water to warm first. All laughter and complaints were cut short once Shannon pressed himself against the guitarists' body and began to ravish his mouth in ways that got of them harder and ready for more. As the water beat down upon them, Shannon reached down between them, aligning their penises together before stroking the hardened members with vigor. He attacked Tomo's arched neck, nipping and teasing the stubbled skin with his teeth and his tongue until he marred it with the mark of his lust and his love.

"Fucking vampire…" Tomo moaned, arching his neck even more because despite his bitching he couldn't get enough of what Shannon was doing to him.

"You fucking love it and you know it" He retorted with a not so playful squeeze causing them to both cry out in painful pleasure. Their watery pleasure continued until both were panting and crying out in release, the after effects of their water fun washing down the drain as they stood against the wall curled into each other. "Come on Momo lets go lay down for a bit because I don't know about you but I am fucking exhausted" Shannon grinned when all he got in reply was a yawn from his lover.

"I don't know if we should be doing this?" A dark accented voice spoke softly to the man standing beside him. "They look sorta cute together"

"Fuck that…I've been waiting years for this and I am not missing out on a minute of it" The blue eyed man smiled at his partner, stealing a quick kiss before bounding on top of the bed where Tomo and Shannon were sleeping. "Merry Christmas mother fuckers…"

"Uh…what…" Shannon cried out in shock as a hard foreign object landed on top of him. "What the fuck? Jared?" His shock turned to confusion as he pushed the object off and found his younger brother staring back at him, an evil grin upon his face. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were in Ireland with Colin?" He questioned, looking over Jared's shoulder to find a grinning Colin standing behind him as well. "Colin?"

"Shannon and Tomo…" Jared replied sarcastically as he pointed to his brother and his band mate. "Jesus…I give you some time off and your brain turns to mush" His laughter was loud and merry as he lunged forward and tackled Shannon to the bed. "Merry Christmas big brother…so glad you finally got your head out of your ass" Shannon could only smile in response as Jared leaned forward and kissed him playfully on the lips. "You too dumb ass" He turned his attentions to Tomo who had yet to say a word, but the smile across his face said it all. He didn't put up any fuss when Jared did as he had done to Shannon and kissed him quickly upon his lips.

"Hey don't I get one of those?" Colin pouted as he continued to stand before the bed.

"That and a whole lot more sexy ass" Jared exclaimed as he stood up and jumped into Colin's arms, nearly knocking them both to the floor in his excitement. "Fourteen hours on a plane and two hours of sleep at the hotel and you act as if it is nothing. I will never understand where you get all your energy from" Colin chuckled as he held his lover of many years within his arms.

"Cut out the drinking and the smoking and maybe one day you can keep up with me" Jared countered with a kiss before bounding for the door. "You two get your lazy asses up. Granny says dinner will be ready in thirty minutes and…" No one heard his words as he exited down the hall, grandma Ruby's squeals of laughter heard instead.

"How do you keep up with him?" Colin asked Shannon as he looked from the empty doorway.

"I don't…he just drags me along for the ride" Shannon laughed, sliding off of the bed as he walked over to Colin. "Merry Christmas Colin" He hugged his brother's lover before stepping back. "Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Get your ass in here Farrell" Jared's voice rang out from the other end of the cabin.

"I'm sure that Jared will explain everything to you later" Colin giggled as the voice of his lover called out for him once again. "Right…keep your pants on" He hollered back as he left Tomo and Shannon alone.

"He's really here" Shannon said with such a happy smile that it made Tomo's heart skip a beat. "We're really going to spend Christmas together as a family"

"It's a Christmas miracle" Tomo joked as he walked over to his lover, crushing him in a big bear hug before kissing him quite soundly. "In more ways then one" He turned serious as dark chocolate eyes locked with sparkling hazel ones.

"Yeah…" Shannon responded, beaming down at the man that he loved. "It sure is…"

The end…


End file.
